Earth Defence Force (EDF)
The Earth Defence Force (often abbreviated EDF) is formed from all nations of Earth and was created in the event that alien life could be a threat to Earth and the only choice was force. History In 2013 scientists discovered cryptic communications from deep space, which from what could be deciphered meant that the Earth would soon have visitors. In 2015 after many failed attempts to contact the creators of the communication signals, a decision was made to form the Earth Defence Force, or EDF, as a contingency plan. In 2017 waves of aliens, dubbed "the Ravagers", swarmed and attacked Earth in an attempt to overtake it. Fate had arrived, and the Earth Defence Force was deployed. However the invaders returned again on July 12, 2019. Two years after the "great war" of 2017. The city was being rebuilt at an astonishing rate ironically by using the same technology used by the attackers. The GDF (Global Defence Force) was sent, having been shut down, was back in business, ready once again to preserve peace on Earth. Background Information The general headquarters lie in North America and remote branch offices are position strategically around the world. The members of the EDF are known for their devout attention to duty and scarce supply of the best equipment, for their incredible willpower put into them from their training to specifically defend Earth from unpredictable diverse alien invaders, who may have powers and technology that will require quick thinking and improvising to match. Despite the overwhelming odds and despite being heavily outnumbered, the EDF continue to fight to defend the planet to this day. Structure ''' The Earth Defence force infantry is broken into three specialty groups. Each branch of the EDF infantry use squads of 10 men, which are sometimes divided into smaller fire-teams for missions. Each squad is commanded by an EDF Captain who has the authority to command any of the smaller squadrons on the field' they are signified by their red helmets. The '''Reconnaissance Scout Squadron who are made up of lightly armed troops that possess superior mobility and utilise stealth and confusion techniques to complete their ops. The Ranger Squadron who is used for tactical support and heavy combat and the Storm Squadron who specialise in lightning-fast assaults and missions that require specialised skill sets. Pale Wing Special Forces is an Elite Squadron armed with aircraft and optical weaponry. They were created after the "great war", they have specialised aircraft and weaponry at their disposal and can fly in the air at incredible speeds. Vehicles E551 Gigantus Battle Tank: '''The tank was developed exclusively for the Earth Defence Force it is equipped with advanced/reactive armor plating making its defensive plating truly astounding. It is armed with a 120mm cannon designed to blow away enemies and buildings at will with devastating effect. It also has 2 machine guns mounted to either side (only on Insect Armageddon) that combined with medium speed, powerful cannon and thick armor makes it a formidable vehicle to challenge. '''SDL2 Airbike: A state-of-the-art hover bike equipped with a 7.62mm machine gun. The air bike hovers allowing it to zoom along any terrain and its lack of armor makes its speed crucial to escape approaching threats, and vital to rescue missions. While the machine gun is powerful against single enemies it is designed to hold back the enemy or to be used in a ditch effort final stand. EF24 Bazelato Combat Helicopter: This high performance assault helicopter was developed by the EDF for their own use. Its 30mm UT machine gun can rip through swarms of unarmored enemies while the missile system was designed to pack a mean punch against heavily armored enemies. The ability to rise quickly gives a distinct advantage in urban combat, however it was proven in action to be obsolete when put up against the ravager gunships. Battle Machine Vegalta: A heavily armored battle machine designed specifically to combat the Ravagers. Its impressive arsenal consists, of a gatling gun, a rocket launcher, and a flame thrower. This trio of deadly arms allowed it to be effective in any situation. Flame throwers were used against insects up close, gatling gun was used to hold off insects and to clear the skies of enemy gunships with its terrifying rate of fire (and a unique system found only in some EDF vehicles of 2017 that prevented overheating) and the rockets were used to blow up Hectors MkI and MkII. The disadvantage was its very slow turning and speed, to redeem this flaw EDF engineers installed a short flight system which increased its manoeuverability, a little, but not quite enough. Mech: The Mech is a lightweight version with the same principle of the Vegalta Battle Machine. It was made to rapidly fire rockets with somewhat accuracy and to pin down enemies with great fire. However it now overheats due to it being lightweight and not as clunky as the Vegalta. The Mech's form allows them to be freely dropped from landers, which is a considerably great advantage, assuming the lander isn't shot down by gunships. Armour Trooper Armor is Standard Issue for the Soldiers of the Earth Defense force. It is designed for maximum mobility. The Trooper Armor lacks the shielding and power system found in the advanced armors, but has definite advantages of its own. With experience and time spent in this armor, a soldier can run faster, evade more easily, reload weapons faster and revive fallen comrades more quickly than any of the other armors. The Trooper Armor also allows use of a number of unique weapon variants. While using the trooper armor, the player has no special abilities, but has utility improvements such as faster revives, greater health gain from pickups, and further dodges. Battle Armor is the heaviest armor available to the soldiers of EDF. It provides the most protection of any armor type, but at the cost of speed and agility. The Battle Shield and its various upgrades help to offset the Battle Armor's lack of mobility, allowing it to repel damage from up-close enemies as well as use very high explosives at short range without harming the user. The powered exo-frame of the Battle Armor allows the user to carry some of the most devastating personal weaponry ever developed. While using the Battle Armor, the player is tougher and can use heavier weapons at the cost of reduced speed. As a player levels up their Battle Armor, he gains additional powers. One of the powers is the bug zapper, which is an electric current that zaps away enemies health which slowly drains energy while in use. Another power, is a concentrated explosion that you surrounds you, be careful though, as it uses up all your energy and does a lot of damage to enemies and friendlies, it’s not recommended with bots as it can easily kill them where they stay very close. All powers can only be activated while holding up the shield. Although it offers the lightest protection of the three specialty armor types, Jet Armor is the fastest and most manoeuvrable. The integrated Jet system allows the user of this armor to fly. The Jet Armor is also unique in that it utilizes energy weapons, which pull power from the Jet Armor's energy reserves. Flight is the Jet Armor's special ability, and most of its upgrades have to do with either enhancing flight characteristics or increasing energy output/reducing reload power consumption. Should the Jet Armor's energy reserves be completely depleted they require a short period to fully recover, and during this recovery time the Jet Armor cannot fly or reload any weapons. Fortunately, the operator may still sprint, ground dodge, and any loaded weapons may still be fired. Careful flight management and extensive practice with the Active Reload System are essential to maintaining power reserves at optimal levels. While using the jet armor, the player can fly and use energy weapons. Both use up energy, so players must manage their energy use to prevent being unable to reload. The jet has very little health, so his strength is with ranged combat; he has access to the best sniper rifles in the game. The armor is based on the Pale Wing class found in EDF 2. The Tactical Armor offers players a versatile selection of weapons and allows them to use "upgrades" including turrets, radar dishes, and mines. Tactical Armor provides users with moderate damage mitigation and agility. It is a powered armor and provides significantly more protection than standard issue Trooper gear. The special features of this armor center on deployables such as Turrets, Mines, and Sensors. These are items that can be placed on the battlefield by the Tactical Armor user and can help turn the tide of a fight. The Tactical Armor's bias towards medium yield weaponry is easily offset by the enhancements provided by its deployables. Category:Allied Faction